The University of Washington will host a conference for SEDAPA principal investigators and project directors. This conference will be held May 14-16, 2003 at the Best Western Hotel at 45th and Brooklyn in Seattle, Washington. Beginning with a welcoming reception the evening of Wednesday, May 14th, the conference will continue all day on Thursday, May 15th and end by noon on Friday, May 16, 2003. Susanna Cunningham, Ph.D. will welcome participants. Cathrine Sasek, Ph.D. will give an overview of the foci for NIDA for the next decade. The keynote address "Addiction: A collaboration Between Molecular Adaption and Learning" will be given by Peter W. Kalivas, Ph.D. SEDAPA grantees will give a multi-media overview of their project. The rest of the afternoon will be devoted to the conference participants exchanging information about their NIDA-funded SEDAPA grants, focusing on opportunities to collaborate and disseminate projects. The afternoon session will end with Dr. Cunningham's session on "Structuring Successful Partnerships." The next morning' s session will feature Dr. Sasek who will give a presentation on evaluation of SEDAPA grants. Please see the agenda for specific topics, times and dates. The goals for conference participants are to: enhance collaboration among SEDAPA grantees; promote dissemination of SEDAPA products, activities; acquaint SEDAPA grantees with one another's' SEDAPA projects across the country; update participants on new research on the molecular mechanisms of drugs of abuse; inform participants about NIDA's foci for the next decade; and acquire knowledge about successful grant writing and evaluation strategies